


如果佐鳴掉入太太的本裡（2）

by lady_ray



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ray/pseuds/lady_ray
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 11





	如果佐鳴掉入太太的本裡（2）

雏田跟小樱都被召唤到火影楼来了，两人狭路相逢，都露出灿烂的微笑跟对方打招呼。

“雏田太太，你上一本卖得不错嘛。”

“也还好啦，多亏有你帮我写 G ，你那一本也不错啊。”

“卖了几百本吧，就拉着佐井帮我画了封面。”

两人表面上看起来和乐融融，其实暗潮汹涌，小樱弯着笑眼，忽然压低声音道。

“你是受粉吧？”

“樱桑才是攻粉。”

小樱杏眼圆睁，碧绿的眸子闪过一丝狠劲，雏田也不遑多让，白眼周围浮现了一丝丝青筋。

“佐助不帅都是 OOC ！”

“鸣、鸣人君那么可爱！”

六代目因为七代目失踪事件也被召唤回火影楼了，在转角处不小心听到谈话的卡卡西：？？？

授粉？宫粉？ OOC ？

02.

佐助现在坐在床尾，用棉被的一角盖住重点部位，鸣人则是反过来趴着在床头，是的两人进入了射后的贤者模式。

** 我居然上了我最好的朋友。 **

** 我最好的朋友居然上了我。 **

鸣人想起刚才即使两人都吐出了令对方雷的里嫩外焦的虎狼之词，但是活塞动作依然在持续，佐助也一直顶到他的前列腺，鸣人到最后因为快感堆叠，射在了佐助一片整齐的腹肌上。

而佐助勉强拔出后就喷发在了他一边的屁股瓣，鸣人高潮过后就看到佐助正在帮他擦拭着屁股，而佐助则是一脸黑的把鸣人喷在他身上的精液给擦干净。

“……”

“……”

宇智波佐助则是，我是谁？我在哪？我在干什么？喔我刚才干了我最好的朋友……而且还非常舒服，他差一点就内射了，如果内射了我要帮鸣人清理……不别再想了，宇智波佐助振作一点！佐助已经需要对自己心里喊话了。

鸣人则是在回想刚才佐助的表情，虽然粗枝大叶习惯了，但是对于脸色也好阅读空气也好，鸣人也判断的出来这人对他是冷眼讨厌还是喜欢。

而佐助一脸黑的把他身上喷溅到的精液给擦掉了，鸣人不禁有种想把对不起说出口中的冲动，虽然两个人都射在对方身上，算扯平了。不过……佐助果然不喜欢我吧？

“鸣人……”

“佐助……”

两个人已经僵化至此，正当眼神还不知道该落在哪里的时候，两人都感受到一股奇异的查克拉，时空开始扭曲，裂开了一个可以供人通过的大洞。

两人如临大 敌 ，佐助直接拉起了鸣人的手，跳入时空的黑洞。

这时空一下来，鸣人发现他自己一个人，身上穿着衬衫跟西装裤，配了一双皮鞋，鸣人有点懵，佐助不在身边，他的脚带领他往前走着，他不知不觉就走到一间学校的校门口。

鸣人停在校门口，想到这是一般高中，不是他们木叶村有的忍者学校，他就看到穿着校服的佐助迎面走来，只是这个佐助又是那个后脑勺的头发酷炫狂霸跩的十六岁青年，而这个佐助目前只有 168 公分高，鸣人维持原本的体型所以是 180 公分，他有些得意洋洋地盯着佐助的头顶。

“噗 —— ”

“笑什么吊车尾的。”

“尼嘻嘻，这不知道是什么世界，不过我感觉挺好的。”

佐助在找到鸣人的路上也大致了解了这个世界，他是十六岁，读的是一般学校，学校下课发了家庭联络本回来，佐助眼角抽搐的打开发现鸣人是他的监护人。

“你在这世界是我的监护人。”

“喔？佐助那我岂不就是你爸爸！”

“……”

“叫声爸爸来听听？”

“别碰我，臭大叔。”

就当鸣人忍不住把手伸到佐助头上揉一揉的时候，佐助闪开了，双眼微眯。

“混蛋佐助！你说谁臭大叔！”

“你！浑身大叔臭。”

鸣人愣住了，虽然他本尊是三十岁的大叔了没错，但是佐助这个混蛋也是啊！在佐助顶着这张 16 岁充满胶原蛋白的脸说他是大叔也太打击自尊心了的说！而且他哪里臭！这衬衫上还都是洗衣粉的香味！

两人回到一栋公寓前面，晚餐是高中生佐助做饭，鸣人嘀咕自己还真是个废柴老爸的设定啊，佐助倒觉得没什么违和感，在木叶的话都是他在喂养鸣人，以免鸣人拿泡面毒死自己。

两人算是过了平静的一段时间，期间两人都没感受到什么查克拉的异样，但佐助发现这一切似乎有一定的剧本要他们走完，上一段他们似乎咳咳过后剧本就结束了，例如他现在无法做出特别出格的举动，例如想要开门走出去这种就做不到。

现在两人身体又自动带领了，佐助伸手收拾碗盘，鸣人拿了盥洗衣物去了浴室。

“咦咦？佐助是你收拾呀真不好意思。”

“……”

佐助不得不服写出这本剧本的人还挺了解他跟鸣人的相处模式。

等到佐助也洗完澡出来，发现鸣人正在客厅舒舒服服的看电视，而他拉开了餐厅椅，坐在了餐厅椅上，刚好坐在鸣人正后方，他只瞧到鸣人的金色寸头，絮棉的睡衣之下勾勒出的肩膀与手臂肌肉颇为结实紧致，短短的金发因为洗过澡擦得半干的关系所以乖巧地贴在小麦色的脖子上。

佐助忽然浑身僵硬，犹如别人给他来了一记千鸟。

他违背自身意志的拉开了裤头，绝望地发现他的阴茎已经半勃， 30 岁的佐助本尊忍不住感叹他 16 岁的时候是这样子的吗？他 16 岁的精力旺盛似乎也花在 16 岁的鸣人身上了……打架，终结之谷打架。

绝对不是望着吊车尾的背影撸管，而且他脑海中时不时飘过违心的字句。

爸爸什么时候才会知道我想要上了他。

爸爸也是同性恋我知道的，所以我一直都没有妈妈。

现在背对着爸爸……他不会发现吧？

佐助对于他内心里面这个世界 16 岁少男的思春有一百句想吐槽，就听到应该在看电视没有注意后方的鸣人有动静。

鸣人以为他只是开心的看电视，但他想得太简单了，他是个忍者对于基本的观察环境还是有的，而且他还这么熟悉佐助，所以他发现了佐助似乎有异样，可是他无法转头去确认。

只能从佐助有些短促的呼吸，皮肤摩擦的声音，规律的节奏听出来了，他现在心里面也浮起了异样的声音。

儿子也是有生理需求的吧？只是佐助为什么要背对着我撸管，不回房间？

我是个好爸爸，不能让佐助发现我知道他在自慰啊。

佐助不是一直都最讨厌我这个废柴老爸了吗？难道他喜欢我？

鸣人本尊对于这些脑海中飘荡的字句也是吐槽满点。

“佐助你是在背对我撸管吗？”

“……闭嘴，不准转过来。”

“你以为我想看啊！我现在是脖子转也转不了的状态！”

宇智波佐助想 杀 人，他手都酸了鸣人这家伙就不能再给他一点美好的遐想吗？

佐助真不希望他这时又因为吊车尾的嘴遁软下去，于是他也开始想一些令人浮想联翩的春色时光，他回忆起了上一场，他的性器在鸣人体内驰聘，鸣人闭上眼睛紧锁眉头，眼角还有泪痕，满脸通红的呼喊着他的名字，在佐助手里的肉棒一下子就精神起来，冒出一股股前液。

鸣人这一边也好不到哪里去，他身为个父亲他居然因为儿子背对他自慰而勃起了。

鸣人低下头盯着他撑起一片帐篷的裤裆，脸也渐渐烧了起来，因为他想起了即使上一个世界里面他们让对方尬得不行，佐助用他苍白劲瘦的身体压在他身上，被情欲影响的面容增添了帅气与性感，深色的眸子里面只装着他，粗大的东西不断顶进来，一想至此鸣人不禁缩了缩后方。

—— 真的不是他想 boki 他是不得不 boki 的。

呜呜呜他跟佐助到底进入了什么世界！

隔天鸣人急急忙忙地去医院接了佐助，说佐助出了个车祸，左手腕绑了个绷带与固定支架。

两人一回到家又有如浑身打了个激灵，两人互瞪然后一起往浴室移动。

鸣人终于听到佐助叫他爸爸了，佐助几乎是咬牙切齿地从齿缝中迸出爸爸二字。

“爸爸，帮我洗澡吧。”

“……”

佐助的手受伤了，这剧本一切写得合情合理，鸣人开始帮佐助脱衣服，拿起莲蓬头，冲了冲青年有力的身躯，小心翼翼避开伤处，手上抹了抹沐浴露，他摸过佐助苍白的皮肤，他原本还想挣扎一下的，结果身体就这么蹲下来了，他开始洗佐助的下半身，他刚才一直不愿意去看的地方这下映入眼底。

鸣人愤怒地想一定是因为这天 杀 的剧本影响，他为什么见着一根男人你有我也有的东西会觉得很有魅力？会很想要做？他不由自主的滑动喉结。

“吊车尾你脸红什么？”

“你以为我想看你鸡鸡吗！？”

“洗快点。”

佐助也有点焦躁，他年轻的躯体在鸣人碰到他的感官之后就已经勃起，而鸣人猛然拿起莲蓬头冲了冲佐助下身之后，他瞪大眼睛看着佐助也因为他接下来的举动瞪大眼睛，他就把佐助的阴茎含入口中。

—— ！！！？？？

鸣人觉得他脑袋里炸开了，他第一个反应是我不是爸爸吗？我居然在含我儿子的阴茎？

还不容鸣人多想，鸣人就固定佐助的腰，前后移动头部，他满嘴都是佐助的气味，而佐助的伞部一直顶到他的喉头，他第一次帮人口交他很不好受，泪水从眼角流下。

站挺的佐助也不好受，他皱眉发现他自己挺动了臀部，他心想他是有多控制不了具年轻的身体，他低头看一眼现在的鸣人，眼角蓄着眼泪，蓝澄澄的眼睛里充满水雾，嘴唇随着前后移动见得到外翻的嫩肉，佐助一手忍不住按上金色的寸头。

“爸爸……”

而这时候佐助还要叫爸爸真是让两人五雷轰顶。

鸣人终于逮到一个机会吐出了佐助的阴茎，但他的唇舌还是在佐助硬挺的肉棒旁边。

“混蛋……你快射……我们快点……”

佐助在心里翻了个大白眼，他真的有点生气，这吊车尾怎么就不能配合剧本演一下，于是佐助这下不是被操控的，他伸手抓着鸣人的寸头逼鸣人又含入他的阴茎。

鸣人嘴里再度被佐助的气息给塞满，佐助一次顶到了他的深喉，他喉咙发紧的瞬间佐助也射出来了，鸣人在一旁干呕出佐助的精液时，佐助单手扯着浴巾把两人擦了擦之后，跌跌撞撞的出了浴室，佐助急着拨开鸣人的衣衫，两人终于摔在床上。

而鸣人更惊异的是，佐助在床头坐好，他拿了一罐润滑剂就在佐助身上打开一米八的大长腿，挤出冰凉的液体就往自己菊花抹去，这句身体明明是他的又不是他的，手指进入自己甬道的感觉相当陌生，而他一边扩张，抬头就看到佐助眼神锁定在他进进出出的手指中，方才青年射过的阴茎又再度硬挺，而且上面布满晶亮的液体。

让鸣人更加羞耻的是，他现在扶着佐助的阴茎就要坐下去了。

“呜……佐助……”

现在一切都是逼不得已的状态，佐助见到鸣人脸上带着无限委屈，他一部分又心疼鸣人这个人。

“没关系……你慢点……”

刚才明明还是恶质的 16 岁青年，现在仿佛又变回 30 岁的佐助，那样深思熟 虑 ，行为成熟负责，行事温柔沉 稳 的佐助，这下鸣人本尊也被彻底击溃，他一口气坐到底。

“唔 —— ！！”

鸣人刚才双手撑在身体两侧，这下也往前抱着青年佐助的身躯，开始上下挺腰，用着佐助的东西干着自己。

两人的视线在空中交会，鸣人恍惚地凝望佐助又性感的抿着唇，他笑了，伸手揉开佐助的唇角。

“爸爸，你里面好热，我让你这么爽吗？”

佐助抬眼只见鸣人更加绝望的神情。

“儿子！你操得爸爸好爽！再干深一点！”

“……”

“……”

两人再度进入了射后的贤者模式，佐助尬坐在床头，鸣人则是尬坐在床尾。

他们脑中回响佐助这个年轻人精力旺盛，每晚都要跟鸣人做爱，鸣人还来不及吐槽，佐助也没得下点评，他们周围又传来了查克拉的波动。

于是他们两个又赶忙跳到了另一个世界。

鸣人先看见佐助变回原样松了一口气，他们的背景看起来像木叶，只是佐助为什么穿得跟卖艺郎差不多。

而他伸出手 迈 开腿朝佐助走去，他忽然发现自己身体有点小，他低头看到了他穿着他 12 岁时会穿的那套橘色运动服。

鸣人用了颤抖的声音问了，糟了他声音听起来明显没变声。

“佐助……我现在看起来是几岁？”

“…… 12 岁。”

30 岁的佐助 x 12 岁的自己？这踏马是童车啊！

我们的七代目发誓，他从这些鬼世界里面出去之后一定要全‧面‧扫‧黄！ 嘤嘤嘤。

…

..

.

只是等等七代目你扫的是 ~~博人传（小声）~~

-tbc


End file.
